winx__clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Winx Wikia Standards
These are the standards for the articles, pictures and any other items on the Winx Club Wiki. If you need any help, or if you have any questions or concerns, our administrators will help you. Continuity Articles must be written using the Cinélume continuity. There is no negotiating this. This is a English Winx Club wiki that primarily acknowledges the Cinélume version with footnotes for the Nickelodeon version. In other words, the Cinélume version will override the Nickelodeon version; unless it was never mentioned until the Nickelodeon version. :For example: Linphea - is how it is originally spelt. Even though Nickelodeon spelt it as "Lynphea", the "Linphea" spelling will be used. :Another example: Miele's Wood Tendrils - are spelt as such because it was never used, nor appeared in the seasons Cinélume has dubbed. Rumors and Theories There is a difference between a rumor and a theory. (Definitions from dictionary.com) *'Rumor:' "gossip; hearsay; a story or statement in general circulation without confirmation or certainty as to facts." Rumors are generally leaked information with uncertain or unknown sources believed to be a part of the production team. They generally refer to the happenings of future seasons, powers, and characters. *'Theory:' "a proposed explanation whose status is still conjectural, in contrast to well-established propositions that are regarded as reporting matters of actual fact." Theories are created by fans and based on prior actions, circumstances, and the like. They will sometimes be predictions of future seasons, powers or characters, and they are sometimes alternative interpretations of past actions. Rumors and theories are both allowed on this wiki, but should be specified as such. Passing rumors or theories as fact, without appropriate qualifiers, is unacceptable. An acceptable example of each is as follows. *It is rumored that another Winx Club movie will be released in late 2010, under the working title "The Magic is Back." *It is theorized that Roxy has not actually achieved her Believix, because she did not go through the Winx, Charmix and Enchantix stages as the Winx Club did. Spelling, Grammar and Titles Capitalization The following words do not need to be capitalized unless they are the beginning of a sentence or part of a proper noun: evil, good, fairy, witch, etc. We have all taken English classes and standard English grammar has not changed in the last few years. The English language, especially in a wiki, is not the place to make up your own new rules. Fairy Only the spelling "fairy" and its plural variant "fairies" will be used. Alternate spellings such as fay, fae, faerie, and fayrie are not acceptable. This is a reference guide to the Winx Club series and as such should be treated like a dictionary, with uniform spelling. Contractions A contraction is a shortened form of two words. For example, "will not" is shortened to "won't," "cannot" is shorted to "can't," and "they have" is shortened to "they've." (This is not an exhaustive list; there are many more common contractions.) Contractions are never used in formal writing and therefore will not be used in this Winx Club guide. Any contractions must be spelled out completely. Please note that the apostrophe indicating possession, as in "Stella's Ring of Solaria" or "the girls' boyfriends" are not contractions, and therefore not subject to this rule. Bias All descriptions must be impartial. Sentences containing editorial bias must be rewritten objectively. Bad: Aurora is a fairy with long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Darkar is an ugly being that lives in Shadowhaunt. Good:' ''Aurora is a fairy with long blond hair and blue eyes. Darkar is a being that lives in Shadowhaunt. Descriptive adverbs and adjectives with connotations that convey the author's bias or personal feeling should be left out. Beauty is a matter of opinion. Use pictures along with descriptions to get your point across. Titles While many characters have royal titles and are the sovereigns of their realms, the titles are not to be included in the article name. Use their given name only. '''Example:' Bloom is the Princess of Domino; her page title is simply Bloom. Winx Club Profile Infobox Remember that each Winx Club member is designed a specific infobox, so making sure using the following template at right: Profile pictures must be approximately 300x400 pixels and good quality. An example of the appropriate size is below: The infobox should include the following information. If one or more categories is unknown, leave it blank. *'Voiced by:' Specify the voice actor, and which seasons/episodes this actor voiced the character. *'First Appearance:' This is the first episode the character appeared and spoke. *'Age (at first appearance):' This is how old the character was in her first appearance. *'Birthday:' Specify the fairy's given birthday. *'Origin:' Specify the fairy's home planet, galaxy or realm. *'Affiliations:' Specify which groups the fairy is identified with (For example, Bloom is a member of the Alfea School and the Winx Club, guardian fairy of Domino.) *'Powers and Abilities:' Specify the source of the fairy's power. *'Associations:' This is the name of the fairy's bonded pixie, selkie and the other pet(s) and other bonding relationships. *'Relationships:' Specify the fairy's parents, siblings, boyfriend, and other notable relationships. Specialist Profile Infobox Use the template at right: Profile pictures must be approximately 300x400 pixels and good quality. An example of the appropriate size is below: Generally, it should include and preferably, in this order if possible: *'Voiced by:' Specify the voice actor, and which seasons/episodes this actor voiced the character. *'First Appearance:' This is the first episode the character appeared and spoke. *'Age (at first appearance):' This is how old the character was in his first appearance. *'Birthday:' Specify the character's given birthday. *'Origin:' Specify the character's home planet, galaxy or realm. *'Affiliations:' Specify which groups the character is identified with (For example, Sky is a student of Red Fountain and crowned prince of Eraklyon.) * Powers, Abilities and Weapons: Specify the character's power source (if applicable), notable abilities, and associated weapons. * Associated Pet: This is the name of the character's pet. (For example, Sky has a dog named Lady in season 1.) * Relationships: Specify the character's parents, siblings, girlfriend, and other relationships of note. Episode Articles There will be episode template infoboxes. Use the following format: All the information you need is here: List of Winx Club Episodes. The article should be written out in this order: *'Introductory paragraph:' This is episode XYZ of season XYZ. One sentence only. Things such as changed voice actors or major plot changes can be mentioned here. *'Synopsis:' Write out the plot of the episode. Write how you would want to read it if you cannot access the episode. *'Major Events:' Written in point form. Point out the major events. *'Debuts:' First appearances of living creatures (character or monster) or location or item. TOO MINOR features (such as fairy dust) can be ignored. Point-form. *'Characters:' List of characters that appeared and SPOKE in the episode. Point-form. *'Spells Used:' List the used spells in that episode. Point-form. *'Songs:' List the songs in that episode. Point-form. *'Voice cast:' Written in point form. List the cast of the available dubs. *'Script:' If scripts are available, list them in point form. *'Mistakes:' If mistakes are present, write them in point form. Add the pictures of the mistakes in gallery format. *'Trivia:' Trivial information that is not mistake can be listed in here in point form. *'Quotes:' Only quotes that are pertinent to the episode or the season's plot or extremely funny. *'Videos:' Available videos. Episode Infobox Infobox is designed specially for episodes here, just need to follow the instruction. It should have the following information, in the following order. The missing/unavailable information does not need to appear. *'Production Code:' This tells you what season and episode number it is. "101" stands for "season 1, episode one" while "216" stands for "season 2, episode 16." *'Italian title:' The original Italian title. And English translation should be in brackets. *'Cinélume title:' Cinélume is the company that makes the RAI English dubs. They usually have a separate title from the Italian. *'4Kids title:' The title of the episode in 4Kids dubs. *'Nickelodeon title:' The title of the episode in Nickelodeon dubs. * First aired (Italy): When was this episode first aired in Italy? * First aired (USA): When was this episode first aired in the USA (4kids/Nick)? *'Previous:' The title of the previous episode (Cinélume title for season 1 - 4 and Nickelodeon title for season 5 - 6). *'Next:' The title of the follow episode (Cinélume title for season 1 - 4 and Nickelodeon title for season 5 - 6). *'Previous (continuity):' The connection of the previous special/movie to the episode. *'Next (continuity):' The connection of the next special/movie to the episode. See here for a good example: An Unexpected Event Special Infobox Infobox is designed specially for episodes here, just need to follow the instruction. It should have the following information, in the following order. The missing/unavailable information does not need to appear. *'Italian title:' The original Italian title. And English translation should be in brackets. They usually have a separate title from the Italian. *'Nickelodeon title:' The title of the special in Nickelodeon dubs. * First aired (Italy): When was this special first aired in Italy? * First aired (USA): When was this special first aired in the USA? *'Previous:' The title of the previous special. *'Next:' The title of the follow special. *'Previous (continuity):' The connection of the previous episode/movie to the special. *'Next (continuity):' The connection of the next episode/movie to the special. See here for a good example: Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Movie Infobox Infobox is designed specially for episodes here, just need to follow the instruction. It should have the following information, in the following order. The missing/unavailable information does not need to appear. *'Italian title:' The original Italian title. And English translation should be in brackets. *'Cinélume title:' Cinélume is the company that makes the RAI English dubs. They usually have a separate title from the Italian. *'Nickelodeon title:' The title of the movie in Nickelodeon dubs. * First aired (Italy): When was this movie first aired in Italy? * First aired (USA): When was this movie first aired in the USA? *'Previous:' The title of the previous movie (Cinélume title for event of season 1 - 4 and Nickelodeon title for event of season 5 - 6). *'Next:' The title of the follow movie (Cinélume title for event of season 1 - 4 and Nickelodeon title for event of season 5 - 6). *'Previous (continuity):' The connection of the previous special/episode to the movie. *'Next (continuity):' The connection of the next special/episode to the movie. See here for a good example: Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Pictures General The quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. If the picture seems off (for example, it is too bright, too dark, or too grainy and you are not able to make out details) it is not acceptable and should not be used anywhere on the site. The length and width of the pictures will vary depending on which season one is viewing. In the earlier season (Seasons 1 - 4) when the show is being view it is in a "box" format, in season 5 - 7, they are wide screen. Please upload these pictures as they are displayed. ''DO NOT ''crop, shrink or stretch the image, unless you're singling out an outfit (this excludes transformations as they will always appear by themselves). Winx Club - Episode 111 (2).png|The appropriate screenshot size (standard ("box") screen) for Seasons 1 - 4. 644048 513657788661864 1628120235 n.jpg|The appropriate size (wide screen) for Seasons 5 - present. Please '''''try to refrain from uploading pictures that have logos on them. Stock Art Stock art is a valuable tool to communicate an outfit. However, some "stock art" is not really stock art - it is painted on a model. So be careful. Stock art must be: *Official *'Not' made up *Clear/Sharp (no blurry edges) *Colored correctly *Have no '''watermarks or labels Size '''Example for character profile pages: Super-small pictures are acceptable for user icons only. If the gallery thumbnail is too large for the picture, the picture is too small, and cannot be used on this site. Acceptable size: Screenshots Screenshots are wanted and needed; however, there are some criteria. #Like stock art, screenshots cannot have watermarks or labels. #Screenshots should not have a border on them. (This does not apply for userpage pictures.) #Screenshots do not have to be of very good quality; however, it must be clear what it is a screenshot of. Again, the quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. A screenshot in which no detail whatsoever can be made out is not acceptable. #If the picture is a replacement for stock art, please upload it to the same name by clicking 'upload a new version' on the file page. For the transformation screenshots, we probably will not be able to see the faces very well. A little blurry is fine, like below: Some fan art can look very real, so be careful. Gallery Pages These should contain official stock art or unique screenshots only, such as a character's appearance in a movie or game. NO GIFS (the exception is your own user page) AND UNNECESSARY, RANDOM SCREENSHOTS. This rule will be enforced to the best of the admins' abilities, but if a user persists after BEING WARNED, they will be blocked. No arguments. Sections should include: Outfits *Full-body stock art pertaining to the character; no headshots or cutoff pictures. *Screenshots from the article and "List of outfits" page. (fairies) Fairy Forms *Fairy forms that this character has achieved, if any. Screenshots are preferred if available. (fairies, witches) *Currently all the fairy forms pictures all completed in their own form (for example: Winx, Charmix, etc.), do not need to upload more. Other *Headshot from infobox on article *Spells (if applicable) *'Specialists:' Appearances in movies, etc. Scripts Layout and Format When script is complete, please put this template: The scripts' layout will be: *'Title of the Episode '(heading 2) *'Scene: Name of Scene' (heading 3) **Character 1: (Character will be in bold) Speech 1. (Speech will be in normal text.) **Character 2: Speech 2. **Action* (Include the * at the end.) ***And so forth... In Source Mode, it will be viewed as such: Title of the episode Scene: Name of scene Character 1: Speech 1. Character 2: Speech 2. *Actions* Notes on... Scenes Scene's name should be pointed out by nouns, and places. Example: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea; not At the Winx's dorm, At Alfea *Adjectives and adverbs should just be placed in necessary positions, else, they should be altered/replaced. Example 2: Scene: The Swamp of Darkness Example 3: Somewhere in Infinite Ocean => Infinite Ocean; Prison of Andros => Andros' Prison Actions Just add the necessary actions. Example: Bloom shoots a ball of fire. *The things like "people are cheering" and such should be removed. *The "gasp" action should just be used in proper place *Example: Layla: My realm is in danger. *The girls gasp.* Layla: And to save it, I need your help. Characters Article Format The layout for the characters will be as followed: *Appearance (in heading 2) *Personality (in heading 2) *Series (in heading 2) *Seasons (in heading 2) **Movies (if have; in heading 3) **Specials (if have; in heading 3) **Comics (if have; in heading 3) *Magical Abilities (or Skills for Specialists or Paladin) (if have; in heading 2) *Transformation Sequences (if have;in heading 2) (ask RoseXinh for the available transforming template of those characters, and if they have one) *Concept arts (if have; in heading 2) *Curiosities (if have; in heading 2) *Trivia (if have; in heading 2) Category:Policy